Rins Love For Him
by MyDream26
Summary: Rin falls in love...
1. The Begining

Chapter One  
  
The Sky was blue and the flowers were blooming rapidly. The sun was high up in the sky over looking at the tragic event. It was such a nice day. Who would have though such insanity was happening. Behind a large building the huge shadow covered ever inch of light, it was as dark as the night. A young girl with black hair ran and ran with two others looking at least 40 years old.  
  
They shivered as they heard a voice behind them. "Give it to me... "The sound was made by a man with low voice. "You know what I want so give it to me..."  
  
They kept running with out stopping, afraid of the consequences. "Give me it..." The voice was getting louder, getting closer. "Give it to me..." The girl was shaking as she ran. The voice was catching up to them. "I'll deal with him, you take Rin and go." The man said then he turned around. "NOOOOO... you can't win, please leave with us PLEASE..." The woman said crying. ~Thump~ the man fell down, and red eyes was floating above the still body. " NOOOO..." They kept on running farther and father from the body.  
  
The red eyes looked at the two women, first the tall one, then Rin. The red eyes focused on Rin. The lady realized what the murderer was thinking and picked up a stick and charged towards the horrible eyes."Rin remember what me and your father said... Go far away"  
  
"No, mother you can't leave me alone" Rin drew out her sword and followed her mother. Rins mother knew she would not be able to convince her daughter to go. So side-by-side they both went to fight.  
  
The eyes grew larger, as they came closer they could make out who or what he was, he was a demon. He was Naraku. With Rin's sword she flung it at him with all her might. Rin's mother whacked fiercely at the demon. Naraku dodged the sharp sword and pushed Rin's mother away on to the cold ground. Rin's mother started bleeding at the corner of her mouth. Rin attacked Naraku again. Naraku held onto Rins tiny neck, and with his other hand held onto Rins sword. He paused when Narakus eyes met with Rins. They stared at each other. For some reason He just flung her to the ground going crazy.. he fled away, but Rins mother was dying...  
  
"My dear Rin you are so ~Blood can out of her mouth~ young.. please take care of yourself. Remember what I had told you" And with those last words she went still and her eyes slowly closed...  
  
"NOOOOO...." Rin yelled, she sat up quickly from her bed.. She looked around, all was fine, she was afraid. Her memorises are terrifying. Her face went pale. She held on to the Shikon Jewel dangling from her neck. "It was just a dream..." She whispered. "That's the past..." But that didn't stop tears from falling down her soft face. She brought up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She lowered her head and cried.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away and checking the mirror for red nose and eyes, after all was clear she went to open the door.  
  
She opened the door...  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A small smile showed up on her face. She looked at the bunch of people surrounding her; Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Miraku.  
  
"1...2...3" Shippo started. "...go!" and they all sang "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Saekai... Happy birthday to you!!" They all sang very loud, but the loudest seems to be her best friend Kagome.  
  
"Saekai, Happy 19th birthday" She said with a large grin on her face. "So how did your first night at my house been"  
  
"I had a wonderful night" Rin lied, she had never gotten a good night since her parents died, 4 years ago. She had been hiding her identity ever since. Rin met Kagome for only a year, but soon became the best of friends.  
  
"Hey come on, cheer up." Kagome noticed her friend not as happy like was all the time. "it is your birthday, just think of the presents"  
  
"i think shes bumed out with the thought that school starts next week" said Inuyasha with a grin upon his face. He knew he had just reminded every one that. (~Dreamers-wish:He is suck a party pooper ^^) "we're going shopping for school today wanna come?" Sango butted in. (A/N: i don't have good grammer or i may spell things wrong ^^)  
  
"Sure" with a grin, she feels better now.  
  
End of chapter Uno (one)  
  
~ Hope you all liked it.. ^^who was this person who Rin bumped into? try to guess by entering a review.. lol 5 reviews and i'll get the second chapter uip and running.. ~ Here is something for you to understand the story better  
  
Saekai/Rin: 19 (main girl of the story)  
  
Kagome: 19 (Inuyasha's gf, sister of Shippo)  
  
Inuyasha: 19 (Kagomes bf, but older then kagome by a few months, also best buds with Miraku)  
  
Sango: 19 (Miraku's gf)  
  
Miraku: 20 (Sango's bf)  
  
Shippo: 10 (brother of kagome) 


	2. The Mall

Chapter 2:  
  
"wow!" Rin said as she looked around the huge mall " There must be 1000 shops in here"  
  
"672 shops" Miraku corrected her. "of course not including the food court"  
  
"Speacking of food, i'm hungry" Sango said as she went stright in the direction where the food smell came from. "anything for you me beloved" i say Miaku say as he took her hand, but Sango quickly pulled away. They were like this yesterday at the airport too. They were dating for about 6 months already, according to Kagome. Sango still disaproved of Miraku holding her hand.. (~dreamers-wish: Werid huh?)  
  
They all followed Sango, and I was feeling kind of embarrased by Kagome and Inuyasha. They were holding each other tighty, and staring in each others eyes as they walked each and every step together.. ~Shrug ~ that signaled my goose bumps to "tan-hut" (~dreamers-wish: i think thats how you spell it) i laughed to myself.  
  
I ordered a pepsi and sat down next to the two pairs of lover-bugs. they were talking about smuchy stuff, like "Kagome do you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" or "Sango, i could die for your love right here, right now." I predicted that this would happen so i didn't get anything to, i might throw up.(~d/a: Ahahahaha)  
  
As i sat there i felt this emotion deep inside of me, telling me to go away. To walk around the mall. So then i said to myself man they would never stop, so might as well go shopping on my own. I have a lot of money in my bank cause my parents inheirited it to me, and before they died we owned a great company that made billions each year. Since i couldn't handle the compitition, and preasure, i sold the company and got a bit of money off it (~D/A: a bit of money? more like billions and billions!!)  
  
I went to this store "Gap" and brought alot of t-shirts and a few hats and jeans. Then i went in this place which i couldn't prononce the name. It had all these cute skirts and dresses. But i didn't dare touch them. I never wear any dresss or any clothing that shows skin more then needed. Yous could say i am kind of tom-boyish.  
  
After i paid the sales clerk. i turned around, went out the door looking at what i brought. ~Bang~ i bumped into someone, and fell on my butt. This person must have at strong chest for me to land on my behind. A hand showed in front of my face. I followed the musculine(sp) arm to the face of its owner...  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~Please R&R.. i might update more then one chapter per 5 reviews..lol most i think woul donly be two.. but who know i might get creative~  
  
Ja ne (Good Bye) 


	3. Him

Chapter 3  
  
I looked at his hair which was a shiny silver, it was so long that he had to tie it back in a pony tail. He had beautiful golden eyes, i could feel him lifting me up. I kept my eyes on his. Though Rin  
  
Whoa shes so hot, with her round eyes, her black hair so silky and shiny. Man and do i have to talk about that killer body!!. She light a a feather too!! The guy though to himself  
  
The guy pulled her up with one small tug. "Sorry, i should have looked where i was going sorry." Rin said bowing down. "Its ok." said the guy coldly. She turned away and walked in the direction of the food court, she turned around and gave him a last smile before continuing. "Man she has the most cutest smile!!"  
  
When i got back to my friends, they were still talking to each other. But there was food on the table, all empty. "Hey Saekai! where did you go?" Kagome asked looking at her friend "no where, i just went to get a few things" Rin replied holding up a a few bags.  
  
They all stood up. Kagome and Sango directed the guys to follow them as we went shopping.. Real shopping. We where helping each other find the clothes, and commenting on them. The guys just stood, or sat like Inuyasha. Staring at the girls. While Rin was changing into the mini skirt Sango dared Rin to wear, she was thinking about those golden eyes, and that long silvery hair.  
  
"Hey Saekai! are you done yet? we're dying here!!" Shouted Miraku "Wipe that smirk off your face, before i do if for you" Came Sangos yells. Rin laughed to herself..  
  
"Okay" Rin shouted out, for them to stop fight and look at her. "But don't laugh k?"  
  
She walked out of the changing room. She stopped in front of the gang nerviously.  
  
"Omg Saekai, is that you?" Miraku said with his eyes pooping out. Same thing with Inuyasha.. Miraku suddenly remembered Sango and tucked his head in like a turtle with his eyes closed. He waited for the smack that never came. Sango and Kagome both were stunnbed. Kagome said " Saekai, you look so cute!!!" With that Kagome Screamed.. Rin felt her cheeks red.  
  
After the shopping spree, they all went home. Sango and Kagome was in the living room watching The apprentice. Rin was up stairs in her room checking her stuff for the upcoming school day. Even though it was below a week till school. Rin had always been clean and tidy (~d/w: I'm not )  
  
Soon it was the night before school.. Kagome was complaining about the summer being too short.. Sango was trying to stop Miraku saying " My love, would you bare a child with me?" and me, i was just sitting around waiting for my new Life.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
~just in case your wondering about dreamers-wish and MyDream26 they are both me.. i had to change cause my stories arn't uploading right.~ ok i decided i don't wanna do the 5 reviews thing.. i'll just post when i like to. but the reviews woul dpush me into updating quicker! ^^ 


End file.
